looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Highway Runnery
Highway Runnery is a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Rudy Larriva. Title The title is a play on the phrase "highway robbery." Plot Road Runner is running down the highway and his wake is rattling objects on the side of the road. When he passes Wile E. Coyote, the gust of air pushes a cactus into Wile E.'s backside causing him to hop into the air howling. Later he chases the bird around and around a junk car, kicking up a cloud of dust, and Road Runner disappears. Wile E. examines the car, but it suddenly starts and runs over him. Road Runner pops up behind the steering wheel, turns the car around, and crashes it into the coyote against a rock face. Wile E. uses a giant rubber band as a slingshot. It flings him into a few boulders, then Road Runner ducks as he sails over, crosses a canyon, and smacks the opposite wall, before falling to the canyon floor and making an accordion of himself. He rigs a sail to a skateboard, then uses an electric fan to blow wind in the sail. Using this he nearly succeeds but the cord pulls out of the socket and he coasts off the edge of the canyon again. He builds a bomb with dynamite and an alarm clock, and puts it inside a big egg shell. He places the egg in a nest on the road and when Road Runner comes he dutifully sits on it. It soon hatches, and out walks the alarm clock with a road runner head on a spring on top of it. The clock walks over to the hiding coyote and promptly explodes. Lastly, he straps a big rocket on his back as he's chasing his prey on a motor scooter. However, when he lights the rocket it sends him up in the air, where he leaves holes in three clouds upon flying through them, and then ends up in space. The rocket then explodes, propelling a surprisingly uncharred Wile E. into the air. The coyote then plummets straight back to Earth, and crashes to the ground with such force that the impact dust can be seen far from Earth. Availability * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * Wile E. Coyote howls like a real coyote after getting slapped on the back by a cactus. This is the first and only time he howls. Gallery Highway Runnery SS 1.jpg Highway Runnery SS 2.jpg Highway Runnery SS 3.jpg Highway Runnery SS 4.jpg Highway Runnery SS 5.jpg Highway Runnery SS 6.jpg Highway Runnery SS 7.jpg Highway Runnery SS 8.jpg Highway Runnery SS 9.jpg Highway Runnery SS 10.jpg Highway Runnery SS 11.jpg Highway Runnery SS 12.jpg Highway Runnery SS 13.jpg Highway Runnery SS 14.jpg Highway Runnery SS 15.jpg Highway Runnery SS 16.jpg Highway Runnery SS 17.jpg Highway Runnery SS 18.jpg Highway Runnery SS 19.jpg Highway Runnery SS 20.jpg Highway Runnery SS 21.jpg Highway Runnery SS 22.jpg Highway Runnery SS 23.jpg Highway Runnery SS 24.jpg Highway Runnery SS 25.jpg Highway Runnery SS 26.jpg Highway Runnery SS 27.jpg Highway Runnery SS 28.jpg Highway Runnery SS 29.jpg Category:Shorts Category:1965 Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Format Films Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons animated by Hank Smith Category:Cartoons with layouts by Ernest Nordli Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Sheppard Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Anthony Rizzo Category:Cartoons with film editing by Joe Siracusa Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Joe Siracusa Category:Cartoons directed by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with no dialogue